


Warm

by squishythetrashpile



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Actually Really Short, M/M, Oneshot, does this even count as a fic I dunno, i had to do something bc there's not enough boyf riends fluff in my life, im in hell, just read it, kinda short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishythetrashpile/pseuds/squishythetrashpile
Summary: It's another cold morning, here we observe the gays doing their Gay Things





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> fnfbfb its 4 am and im crying actual tears lets go

Jeremy quietly groaned, his mouth was dry and it was a rainy, chilly Saturday morning. The sun was just starting to show itself, or shine, or whatever it does when covered by clouds. He rubbed his eyes and nose to wake himself up a bit, realizing that his nose was about ten times colder than the rest of his everything. Good thing he had a Michael to keep him warm. The rain quietly tapped on the window.

Michael wasn't quite awake and was currently functioning as Jeremy's pillow. He was big and soft, which was nice during the cold few months. Jeremy carefully, so as to not wake him up, turned his body around so he was lying on his stomach and promptly buried his face in Michael's warm chest. Sweet Jesus he was soft. So soft that Jeremy fell back to sleep.

A while later, the sun was still behind clouds, but now fully functional, waking them both up, but mostly Michael, who stretched, yawned, and put an arm around his lil Jeremy.

"Nnghhh." Jeremy shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable.

"Morning Jer." Michael ran his fingers through his small partner's already messy hair and kissed his head.

"Nnnn...Michael..." Someone wasn't quite ready to get up yet. With all the strength he currently possessed, he pushed himself up to softly smooch his cheek. His arms soon gave up trying and he flopped back down.

"It's okay baby, rainy days are sleepy days."

"Mm."

Neither of them could be any happier.


End file.
